User talk:Master Fredcerique
Hello. Welcome to my talk page. I am going to be in Panama on a mission trip until next Tuesday, so I won't be able to respond to any messages until then. Thanks and God bless! Master Fredcerique 03:04, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Welcome! Hi Master Fredcerique -- we're excited to have LifeMusic Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Now you've got a whole website to fill up with information, pictures and videos about your favorite topic. But right now, it's just blank pages staring at you... Scary, right? Here are some ways to get started. * Introduce your topic on the front page. This is your opportunity to explain to your readers what your topic is all about. Write as much as you want! Your description can link off to all the important pages on your site. * Start some new pages -- just a sentence or two is fine to get started. Don't let the blank page stare you down! A wiki is all about adding and changing things as you go along. You can also add pictures and videos, to fill out the page and make it more interesting. And then just keep going! People like visiting wikis when there's lots of stuff to read and look at, so keep adding stuff, and you'll attract readers and editors. There's a lot to do, but don't worry -- today's your first day, and you've got plenty of time. Every wiki starts the same way -- a little bit at a time, starting with the first few pages, until it grows into a huge, busy site. If you've got questions, you can e-mail us through our . Have fun! -- Catherine Munro Reallyfree Hello. I've decided that I WILL help this wiki, since it needs help. I think it could be something great. And I hope you join the Newsboys Wiki also. — REALLYfree (talk) 00:55, November 10, 2009 (UTC) Re:Artist subpage Certainly. REALLYfree (talk) 01:44, December 4, 2009 (UTC) Re:Hey Thanks for welcoming me! I actually found it by looking over the Wikia Spotlight talk page. Anyways, I'm Construction Worker, the founder and current "leader" of Pop Tart Wiki. I applied for the spotlight about a month or so ago and it was declined, so I'm working hard to get it to meet the requirements. I'm currently waiting for the main page to be updated, so I'm not doing much at the time. I am an active user on Brickipedia and a nominee for "Brickipedian of the Month" (a.k.a. Featured User). I'm a big Christian music fan and a Christian myself. My favorite music group is Tree63, which you could probably tell by my edits on their article here. I'll be sure to stick around and help out as much as possible! See you around and thanks again for welcoming me! [[User:Construction Worker|'Construction']][[special:contributions/Construction Worker|''' Worker ]][[User talk:Construction Worker| Do you need help?]] 23:46, January 12, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks! I really appreciate it! =D God bless! [[User:Construction Worker|'''Construction]][[special:contributions/Construction Worker|''' Worker ]][[User talk:Construction Worker| Do you need help?]] 11:38, January 14, 2010 (UTC) Importing content and YouTube Would it be OK to import content from other wikis e.g Wikipedia, Wikia:Christianity and WikiChristian. Would it also be OK to embed YouTube videos on pages using the Template from Wikia:Christianity - example - Come, Join Our Army, To Battle We Go - The Salvation Army User:Kathleen.wright5 20:49, January 17, 2010 (UTC) spotlight request Hi. LifeMusic Wiki looks great in many ways - very organized and friendly, and you do meet most of the spotlight criteria. However most of your pages appear to be two word stubs, and one of the requirements is that no more than 1/5th of the pages be stubs (a few sentences at least). Please ask again when you have had a chance to work some more on the content of the wiki! -- Wendy (talk) 01:42, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Re:Genre tags You do the same thing as any other image file. I've linked File:Lifemusic hymns.JPG to Amazing Grace. If you look at my edit summary you can see what I did. Kathleen.wright5 06:39, January 18, 2010 (UTC) :Sorry, I can't place it any higher because our genre tags are media files and the others are templates. The only way for me do it would be if you converted the media files to templates (assuming that can be done). I can only import and adapt templates, not create them from scratch. Kathleen.wright5 13:01, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Stubs I've been going over the stubs and most, if not all, just say, "A song", or "An album", or "A company", or something along those lines. If you don't have enough information to create that article, I'd advise you to not create it. At least right a full sentence because new users who come and see two words on a page won't think highly of us and leave. Trust me, I've seen it happen before. Thanks and God bless! =D [[User:Construction Worker|'''Construction]][[special:contributions/Construction Worker|''' Worker ]][[User talk:Construction Worker| Do you need help?]] 22:13, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Re:CMW Sourcing Hi. Acutally, there's nothing wrong with the template: If you want it to lead to another link, just put: "Template:CMW sourcing|". If you need anything else, just ask! Oh, if your wondering why I haven't edited in the past few days, I've been really busy. I have Pop Tart Wiki and Brickipedia to work on as well. I should be back to my normal schedule of editing on all the wikis daily by tomorrow. Thanks! =D [[User:Construction Worker|'''Construction]][[special:contributions/Construction Worker|''' Worker ]][[User talk:Construction Worker|'''Do you need help?]] 01:06, January 30, 2010 (UTC) :I'm not actually sure what's wrong with it. The template seems in working order, plus the information on the page you added that template to is fine order as well. I honestly don't know what's wrong. I can take another look if you'd like, but it might just be that the information was filled in wrong on that page. Thanks! =D [[User:Construction Worker|'Construction']][[special:contributions/Construction Worker|''' Worker ]][[User talk:Construction Worker| Do you need help?''']] 13:06, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Link to this site now at WikiChristian Hi, I thought you'd like to know that this site is now linked at WikiChristian, at this page WikiChristian - Christian wikis Kathleen.wright5 11:37, February 4, 2010 (UTC) Koorong Bookshop I thought you might like to have a look at this site in Australia, which includes music. Koorong.com --Kathleen.wright5 07:15, February 14, 2010 (UTC)